Gregor the Overlander's death
by Ares the Bond
Summary: Gregor can't take the stress anymore so he ends it all. Sorry that the chapters are short. WARNING!: This does include suicide! Please read and review or check out my other stories. Ares is awesome!
1. Gregor

It had been five years. Five year that he was tortured, miserable, unhappy and an empty shell. Gregor with the help of his sisters managed to stay in New York. Gregor thought it would help but in reality it only made things worse. Gregor's mom didn't know why her son would want to be there and not here in the Overland. What had happened besides him almost dying several times.

At first she had thought that it would be best for Gregor to be away from that place but soon found out she was wrong. When they came back she had told everyone to pack up so they could leave for, Virginia. She thought of it now while she watched Gregor sit in his room looking at a photo. Once she had ordered everyone to pack up they did. She strolled in to see how Gregor was doing and saw him there tears coming down his cheeks looking at the photo. He looked up and his face turned from sadness to hatred, this surprised her, a lot. He shoved the picture and did something he had never done before. He shoved her out into the hallway and before he closed the door he flipped her off.

When she said dinner nobody came out. When she went to investigate she found Lizzie and Boots cuddled together crying, she tried to hug them but they pushed her away with a little less hatred in there eyes then Gregor's. Boots started clicking at her and she turned and briskly strode to the hall. That night she ate dinner alone with her husband, then the next day, then the next for about two weeks. Then Lizzie and Boots came and glared at her the whole time.

A month later and Gregor wouldn't come out. He would eat a small breakfast then sit in his room looking at the picture. After five years though Gregor was like Nerissa, skinny, except he kept fit. When Gregor came out he would only talk to Lizzie and Boots, only they could bring Gregor food. Even in school, when he returned he wouldn't talk, then one day the teacher called on him. Gregor just gave him a smile and kept silent.

When Josh the school bully and his eight friends tried to beat Gregor up he didn't event grunt while he broke arms, cracked teeth and dealed bruises.

(**Gregor's POV)**

I sighed standing up and grabbing the gun I stole from the "Museum" right before we left. I stood up and walked out the door grabbing my golden bullet that had "Luxa" engraved in it, I also grabbed my cell phone and photo of me and Luxa in the "Museum" that I looked at everyday. I thought about her and made an abrupt turn and headed to the laundry room.

looking around I found a pen and piece of paper, writing down:

Dear Luxa, my love, I am killing myself because of being away from you. I hope you still feel the same about me. Once I am gone I want you to find someone else, don't let me hold you back if I have at all. If you still love me ask my parents for the bullet that killed me and show them this. I still love you, I hope you feel the same way.

-Gregor

I stuffed it in the grate and walked upstairs to the roof of the apartment. I flipped out my phone dialing Larry. "Hello, who is this?"Larry asked.

I replied in a very raspy voice, " It's Gregor"

"...what do you want?"

"To tell you that you were the best friend someone could have *cough* you stayed my friend when I shut you out. And when everyone else thought I was dumb you didn't. ...I also called you because I am committing suicide."

"SUICIDE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, JUST WAIT...let's go hang out so that I can explain this is a bad move."

"Larry I have been depressed to long for this not to happen, I half to call Angela."

"DONT DO TH-*click* I looked out over the city I once called home, then dialed Angela.

"Hello it's me Gregor."

"Gregor, what do you want?"

"Ask Larry what I said to him, what I said to him goes for you too."

"Why did y-"

"I called to tell you I am committing suicide. It's because the pain is too much to bear anymore."

"...GREGOR NO, PLEASE DONT DO IT YOU CAN GET PAST THE PAIN!" My ears hurt and I winced at how loud she was.

"It's okay, it's for the best."

*sobs that could split hearts* "B...y...e G...r...e...gor." *click*

I breathed in and out heavily looking at the golden gun with white streaks going across it.

I pulled out the golden bullet and put it in the chamber. I took out the photo of me and Luxa, I looked at it for a few minutes then put it away in my shirt pocket. I thought of my family, of Lizzie and Boots. I slipped the gun in my back pant pocket and pulled out my phone. I went to the voice recordings app. pressing the button and talking in to the phone I saying in a sad voice, "I am sorry mom and dad. If I could have gone back this wouldn't be happening." I put my phone away and pulled out the gun.

I pointed it at my head but stopped, I pulled out my phone and selected camera. I took a few pictures of myself for my family, before he was dead. I switched it to video and took off my coat. Setting my coat on the ground I flipped the camera around so my mom could see this. I positioned it so that it faced me and pressed record. I pulled out the gun and said "Luxa, I will wait to see you there!" Then I put the gun to my head and watched as Larry and Angela burst through the door looking at me with frantic eyes. They screamed at me but I just smiled.

Then Gregor the Overlander pull the trigger.

His lifeless body fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

(**Larry's perspective)**

Me and Angela watched in horror as are friends lifeless body fell to the ground, dead. I remembered when Angela called me only five minutes before.

"Larry, *sob* what did Gregor tell you when he called?"Angela screamed into the phone.

"What he said was not important! What is important is Gregor is about to kill himself! Meet me at his apartment in five minutes." I replied

"Wait! Larry just tell me wh-*sob* what he said." She whispered

"He said that we are the greatest friends someone can have and that when other people thought he was stupid we didn't! I screamed, irritation clear in every word.

"Meet you there."Angela replied.*click*

I had looked around frantically for anything I would need. A notepad popped up in my mind telling me to grab my phone, wallet and a four inch knife behind my bookshelf. Gregor had told him that "New York was dangerous"In a text when I asked him. *sigh* It would be horrible to lose Gregor.

"Then hurry!" my brain shouted.

When I grabbed the knife I wondered how to stop Gregor. I dismissed the thought while I ran out the door. Or, would I be too late to save him.

"WHY GREGOR, WHY DID YOU KILL YOURSELF!? WHY!? Angela's screams brought me out of my daydream and into reality. Reality, how much it sucked at times and how good it was at times. Almost like chocolate.

"Why are you thinking about chocolate when your friend's dead body is on the ground!"my brain screeched at me.

So I came back to reality, my friend dead and me just staring. Staring at Gregor's head blown right threw the middle, blood was spewing out, coating his shirt and the hard grey concrete.

The metal smell of blood coated us like a cloud. It blocked out all the goodness and other smells. Blood, I never liked blood, it always made me feel queasy. I looked around panicking not wanting to throw-up next to my friends, even if one was dead. I looked put couldn't find anywhere so I fell on to my knees and retched. I took a deep breath through my nose and regretted it instantly. I fell on my side and it came, my breakfast, lunch and my horrible excuse of dinner. I retched, it kept coming so much I couldn't breath. I looked around once more before closing my eyes and blacking out.

Knowing I was going to black out I started to except it but then I thought of Gregor. I would need to call the authority's, explain what happen, comfort Angel and his family, I couldn't black out now!

"Get up, get up, get up and help! Don't sit here!"my annoying conscience ordered.

So very slowly I got up using a raised piece of concrete thay looked weird in the daylight. It felt really mushy for some reason. I wanted to investigate but I didn't have time or the will to.

I looked around and saw Angela still crying over Gregor's limp body shakinging like a rattle snake's rattler. I pushed up with all my might but fell back on my knees. I felt like a balloon that someone let the air out of, so empty. I tried again with the same results. I knew I had to get up but I just couldn't. It felt like I had ran ten miles straight. Angela must have seen me and saw I needed help so she came over and offered a blood covered hand.

I looked at her hand, covered in Gregor's blood. I felt sick put pushed it down, I didn't want to lose anymore of my little pride. I took one final glance at her hand before I grabbed it and allowed her to pull me up. Me and her went over next to Gregor's body wich was wet with shiny dark blood. I thought for about one minute on gregors blood being so, dark. I soon demissed the thought and reached out to close Gregor's brown open eyes. Bye Gregor. Then a piece of paper fell out of his shirt pocket, I reached at it and what I saw made me gasp.

There was a pictures from one of those automatic pop out cameras that printed the photo right away. I had seen those before but this one had Gregor and a girl leaning on each-other! This was a surprise because Gregor never dated or liked girls, when girls asked him out he would flip them off and stalk off. I followed him once when he turned down the hottest girl at school ready to hit him for turning her down, but when I confronted him he shrieked about a girl he left behind and how she was the only one for him. That was his last words to me. Dammit.

Was this the girl that Gregor yelled about? Why was she so pale? Where were they when they took this? When was this? Did Gregor love her? These questions went through my head as I saw Gregor again, I shuddered. Then I remembered about the authorities! How could I be so dumb to forget that the police would need to investigate and Gregors family would need to be told.

"You were to busy blacking out, remember."my brain said in a taunting tone. "Shut-up."I mumbled to myself.

I took one last look at the picture then put it away in my back pocket, I would ask Gregor's family later maybe. Angela was crying again so I moved from my spot to comfort her. I kneeled down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. To my surprise she leaned her head into my chest and my shirt got soaked instantly with her tears.


	3. Note

Will be updating on April 27, 2014. I've had a broken arm then vacation then got my phone took away. Sorry for not updating.


	4. Need help!

**_I am sorry to tell you that this isn't another chapter. This is me asking for so help from anybody who can help. On this other website (I'll put it up when I finish it) I am making a quiz about ten of the UDC characters. If you wonder why I don't do every one of the characters, it is not because I am lazy or not enough time! The website only allows ten answers. I have done,_**

* * *

_**1**. **Gregor**  
_

_**2**. _**_ Luxa_**

* * *

**Ones I need help with are the following. I am sorry that some characters aren't there. If you want to trade out one or more of the Killers, Fliers, Crawlers, Hisser or Rats than tell me who and right a summary about them. Make sure I know who to trade out and add. Thanks if you help out or even try. Now, the summaries don't need to be extraordinary like Regalia only okay like the Jungle where the Nibblers reside. I will give constant updates on the project.(If you give a f$$$.)**

* * *

**3. _Ripred_**

**4. _Frill_**

**5. _Aurora_**

**6. _Temp_**

**7._ Bane_**

**8. _Gox_**

**9. ? _This is an extra spot. My brain is frozen._**

**10. _Ares. (I am half way done with Ares. If you want to do it anyway than I will see which one is better.)_**

* * *

**_Please help if you are reading this. I will be putting this as another chapter on all my stories so don't get excited! Any questions you can send me as a Private-Message or Review. Bye Fanfiction. Ares is awesome!_**


End file.
